So we meet again
by usuilove21
Summary: *COMPLETE* Four years after all the guardians graduate, They meet up at he royal garden, but amu and ikuto something that shocks them.
1. Prolouge

**so we meet again**

Yuki: Hello!!! This is my 5th fanfiction!!!

Ikuto: What about 'music Mayhem'?

Yuki:: I had writers block and i couldn't get this story!!! I am still writing chapter 6 though it will be long... and I am editing everything...

Yuki: Anyways! this is a amuto, rimahiko, and kaiya fanfiction!! I am not sure if I should make this a oneshot, a series of oneshot's, or a fanfiction with chapters...

Ikuto: It is amuto, so I would do the fanfiction with many chapters. Yuki-chan what is this about?

Yuki: *evil face* not saying...

Ikuto & Amu: * Sparkly face* Give us a clue!!

Yuki: *Giving in* Fine I will just say this! You two have children... Ikuto disclaimer please!

Ikuto: *Smirking* Sure, **Yuki-chan doesn't own anything just the plot peach-pit owns everything!! **

Yuki: Thank you!! now read on!!! But this is just a prologue!!

* * *

**Prologue **

**Amu's POV**

I looked at my cell phone. I saw that I had one voice message. It was from tadase.

'W-what! I haven't talked to Tadase-kun since high-school! What is he doing now calling me!' I thought, looking at my pink and blue phone.

Yes, I haven't talked to any of my Tadase, Yaya, or kairi since I graduated high school.

'How did Tadase-Kun get my number? Did he get It from Rima or Utau?' I thought, putting my cell phone up to my ear.

I started to listen to the voice mail message he gave me.

_"Um, hello Amu-chan. We haven't talked since we graduated high school four years ago, I wanted to call to ask you if you would like to hang out on Monday with everyone at the royal garden with everyone; Sohma-kun and Utau-chan, Rima-chan and Fujisaki-kun, Yaya and Kairi, and if you could come you and ikuto-nii-san? Please call me if you will come! Thank you, goodbye for now!" _the message said_, _I looked at my cell phone with a blank stare.

Yes, I also graduated High school four years ago three years ago with Rima, Nagi, and tadase. Kuukai graduated high school a year before us. Yaya graduated one year after us, and Kairi a year after yaya.

Tadase was now the principle of seiyo gakuen and was single. Nagihiko was in control of the fujisaki dance school and was married too Rima. Rima was a new comedian and was married to Nagi . Kuukai was a soccer star and he and Utau were getting married. Utau was still a pop star and was getting married to Kuukai . Ikuto took over easter productions, he played violin every here and there, and he was married to me. And me, I was helping Ikuto run easter, I sang with him sometimes, I was married to him, And I had a much more important job than any of my friends...

'Should I tell Ikuto, I hope he will want to go.' I thought, sitting on the couch that was in the den of the mansion we lived in.

The den was big, it had black carpet and the couch I was sitting on was white. There was an entertainment center that had a flat screen T.V in the middle, and movies were lined up next to each other in little shelf's in the entertainment center, with a door to make sure they didn't fall. And other small little things were in the room.

I looked at my phone. It was now 10:00.

"I wonder when Ikuto is coming home?' I thought, missing my husband.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, well that was the prologue of **So we meet again ** and I am really happy about this!! It makes me so happy to see that whoever is reading this is reading this!! Well, I am getting started on the next chapter right away! But if you haven't read my other fanfictions you should read them while you wait, friends! (Indicating everyone reading this!!!) Later everyone!!And, If you have any questions please ask away!!

**Preview for the next chapter: **Me and Ikuto moved in this huge mansion about a year ago. I was a mostly used to it but not completely. We used to live in a condo but that was before Ikuto was in control of easter, and I was his vice-president. Life has been really good since I graduated high school.

Me and Ikuto moved in this huge mansion about a year ago. I was a mostly used to it but not completely. We used to live in a condo but that was before Ikuto was in control of easter, and I was his vice-president. Life has been really good since I graduated high school. Ikuto came back when I was 17 and he was 20. And when I was 18 and a month after I graduated he asked me to marry him.

**End.** Now you will have to wait for the next chapter sorry!! But it will be out shortly!!


	2. Chapter 1: Nice to see you again!

**So we meet again **

**Chapter 1: so we meet again **

**A/N: **Hello, this is the 1st official chapter of 'so we meet again'! Ah, I love music! And thank you everyone who reviewed, Favorited, and others I can't tell you how happy and grateful I am!!

Now read on please!!!

* * *

**_Ages so far:_**

**_Amu Hinamori/Tsukiyomi: 21 years old._**

**_Ikuto Tsukiyomi: 26 years old._**

**_Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi: 23 years old._**

**_Tadase Hotori: 22 years old._**

**_Kuukai Sohma: 24 years old._**

**_Nagihiko Fujisaki: 21 years old._**

**_Rima Mashiro/Fujisaki: 22 years old._**

**_Yaya Yuiki: 20 years old._**

**_Kairi Sanjou: 19 years old. _**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_I looked at my phone. It was now 10:00._

_"I wonder when Ikuto is coming home?' I thought, missing my husband._

_

* * *

_

**Amu's POV**

Me and Ikuto moved in this huge mansion about a year ago.I was a mostly used to it but not completely. We used to live in a condo but that was before Ikuto was in control of easter, and I was his vice-president.

Life has been really good since I graduated high school. Ikuto came back when I was 17 and he was 22. And when I was 18 he asked me to marry him. But sadly, my parents weren't to happy about that...

**Flashback**

**Amu's POV**

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" My mom asked, not noticing the ring on my finger.

"Um, well mom, I have something important to say, but I can't say it..." I said, not wanting her to get mad at me.

'Well, At least my dad isn't here yet...' I thought, not wanting to tell them both at the same time.

"Amu-chan, you know you can tell me anything you need to." My mom said, probably recalling the time I let Ikuto stay three nights in my room.

"But you will probably get mad at me..." I said, looking down at my kitchen floor.

"No, I probably won't. You are telling me truth this time unlike the time when you were twelve..." She said, crossing her arms.

"Fine, well I am getting married..." I said, not looking up in her eyes.

"What, did I just hear you correctly." She said, leaning towards me.

"Yes, You did. I am getting married..." I said, looking up at my mother.

She was clearly shocked.

"Really, Amu, well I am glad for you but aren't you a little to young to get married?" She asked,putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, yeah, I am young but we do love each other..." I said, blushing.

"Well, Amu who is it that you are getting married to? Is it Tadase-kun?" She asked, wanting to know who I was getting married to.

"No! It is not tadase! It is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the person who I let sleep in my room when I was twelve." I said, refreshing her memory.

"Oh! Really! Well, isn't he older than you? And your father is not going to be happy about this..." She said, reminding me of the thing I didn't want to do.

"He is, but age doesn't really matter. And trust me I don't want to tell dad by myself, can you help me." I said, hearing his car come up the driveway.

"Yes I will help you." She said, sitting down in a chair.

"Onee-chan!!" I heard, from the doorway

"Hey Ami." I said, turning around slightly to see her.

"My little sparrow!! " My father said, coming in hugging me from the back.

He didn't notice the ring on my finger, but he noticed that I was stressed.

"What's wrong sparrow?" He said, when he stopped hugging me.

"Papa, we have something to tell you." I said, as he took a seat.

"What is it?!" He said, panicking.

"Well, Mama?" Is said, not wanting to say it.

"Fine, Amu is getting married." She said, bluntly.

Ami and my father were shocked. Ami was gapping and my dad was making a horrified face.

"W-What!! What do you mean!!!" He said, with tears coming down his face.

"Like mama said, I am getting married..." I said, looking down at the table we were at.

"WHY!!" He said, putting his head down on the table.

"Well, cause... we love each other..." I said, blushing.

**End Flashback**

'Yeah, That was pretty awkward...' I thought, laughing quietly.

"Why are you laughing?" I heard someone say, breaking my train of thought.

"I-Ikuto?! You're home!!" I said, blushing.

"Yeah, I am, So why were you laughing?" He asked, sitting down next to me.

"Hm, I was thinking of the time where my father met you..." I said, looking at Ikuto.

"Oh, that was very awkward." Ikuto said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Oh, Ikuto! I got a call from tadase-kun! He said, that the ex-guardians are meeting up this Monday at the royal garden and he invited both of us to come!" I said, smiling.

"Well, If you want to go we will, but of course we will surprise them." Ikuto said, winking at me.

"Yeah, of course we are!"

**Two days later: Monday afternoon**

**Normal POV**

"Aunt Utau!" A little voice said, entering the royal garden.

It was a little boy.

The little boy had light pink hair and light blue eyes. He was about four years old.

He ran to the table where Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Nagihiko, Rima, Utau, and Kuukai were sitting at.

"Daisuke, Why are you here and where are your parents." Utau said, when Daisuke hugged his aunt's leg.

"I don't know." He said, when Utau picked him up.

Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi just looked at this small child.

"Daisuke!!!" They heard two voices say.

"Here they come..." Utau said, smirking looking at the door.

A panicked Amu and Ikuto walked into the royal garden.

"Amu, wow you lost your child, what are we going to do with you?" Utau said, Holding up the child in her arms.

"Utau! You found him!!" Amu said, holding another child in her arms.

Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi were looking towards Amu and Ikuto weirdly.

"Daisuke..." Amu and Ikuto said, in unison.

"You scared us half to death." Amu said, taking a sigh of relief.

"I'm, sorry mama, papa." He said, with tears in his eyes.

Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi were all shocked to hear this.

"Rima, Nagi did you teach him how to fake cry?" Amu asked, turning to her best friends. They just shrugged it off.

"Utau, give him." Ikuto said, walking to his little sister.

"Hm, I don't know, you lost him once..." Utau said, handing over Daisuke to Ikuto.

The other child in amu's arms was trying to escape.

It was a little girl.

The little girl had the same color hair as Ikuto and the same golden eyes as Amu. She was about three years.

Amu put the little girl down, and she ran to rima.

"Um, Hi guys." Amu said, scratching the back of her head.

You could see a small bulge in amu's shirt.

"Hey." Ikuto said, walking back to amu.

And there was nothing but silence.

"Amu-chi!! Yaya is confused!!" Yaya said, breaking the silence.

"Hehe, I knew that you were going to ask that Yaya!" Amu said, taking a seat next to rima.

"I had a feeling to..." Ikuto muttered, sitting next to Tadase.

"Okay, well these are our children!"

* * *

**Listening to: _Alone _cover by the _Glee cast_**

**Eating: Onion Rings! **

**Time: Saturday, January 30, 2010 9:18 **

**A/N: **Well, That is it for this chapter! This is one of the shortest chapters I have wrote in a while!! And the quickest chapter I have put out in all of my fanfiction! Well, this would have been out sooner if I hadn't gone place's these past two days and had a really bad feeling to play kingdom hearts 2!!

So The next chapter will be out soon maybe Sunday or Monday if I don't have writers block!! Have a nice day!!!

--Yuki


	3. Chapter 2: The truth

**So we Meet Again.**

**Chapter 2: The truth.**

**A/N: **Ba da ba da ba! Hiya, writing the next chapter and listening to Paramore and Taylor swift!! Woo!! I got reviews yay! And lots of people are reading this!! YAY! tell your friends!!! and look up this song: The only exception by Paramore it is amazing!!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed: **Hoshi Kusumi, Saicy, tenko12, Kisaragi Miaka, nenetwin **(Your full name wouldn't appear sorry!!)** , and Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe! **I love you all!!!

And thanks everyone who Favorited this: **Hoshi Kusumi, xxToxicMemoryxx **(Yuki!),**Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe****, **** KraZyTomBoy, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, XxCh3rrieBlossom101xX, rimahikoandamutofan, Fluffy-Keeki, and cocoapowder!! **I also love you guys soooooooo much!!

and the people who added me to there alerts list: **Hoshi Kusumi(**Ah Hoshi!!!), **Mii-ChanChan, and Saicy Of course I love you!! **

**Hoshi Kusumi- **Hoshi!!! Thank you!! Hehe i didn't get to answer you last time!!! well i am updating!! hehe!!

**Saicy- **Why thanks friend!!

**tenko12- **That's what i am doing!!

**Kisaragi Miaka - **thank you i know i need to work on my grammar hehe!! Yeah I know that it is just a typo I made and I didn't notice it! Oops!!

**nenetwin : **They havebeen lol! hehe well of course I am updating soon!!

**Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe - **Well, I just wanted his hair to be pink!! LOL!! They do have kids! And I never said, how many kids they will have now did I :3

now read on!!

* * *

**Daisuke Tsukiyomi: Four years old, pink hair blue eyes. 1st son of Amu and Ikuto.**

**Akira Tsukiyomi: About to be three years old, blue hair and golden eyes. 1st daughter of amu and Ikuto.**

_

* * *

"I had a feeling to..." Ikuto muttered, sitting next to Tadase._

_"Okay, well these are our children!"_

_

* * *

_

**Amu's POV**

"Yeah, we didn't get to tell you three we are sorry." I said, saying sorry to Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi.

"It is okay Amu-chan." Tadase said, smiling at me.

"Thank you Tadase-kun. Do you guys want to know their names?" I asked, smiling at them.

"Yeah, sure we would!" Yaya said, still happy as can be.

"Okay, Utau can you give me him." I said, to utau who was holding Daisuke.

"Yeah, here." Utau said, handing Daisuke to me.

"Guys this is Diasuke, as you can see he has the same hair as me and eyes as Ikuto and he is attached to Utau he is four." I said, hugging Diasuke from behind.

"And this Is akira, she has the same hair color as me and amu's eyes, and she is attached to both me and amu." Ikuto said, getting Akira off of his leg.

"Wow, they are so cute!" Yaya said, making a peace sign with her fingers.

"They really are." Tadase said, looking at akira who was on Ikuto's lap.

"When is Diasuke-chi's and Akira-chi's birthdays?" Yaya said, making me and ikuto look at each other.

He mouthed "Chi?" to me and I just shrugged.

"Diasuke's birthday is on November 5th. And Akira's is July 2nd." I said, letting diasuke go back to utau.

"Oh, so Akira-chi's birthday is in a couple weeks?" Yaya asked, Looking at the little girl who was climbing to Ikuto's head.

"Yeah, she is turning three!" I said, also looking at akira, she was on Ikuto's head now.

"How old is Diasuke?" Kairi asked, while reading a book.

"He is four." I said, looking down.

"But, amu Didn't you graduate high school four years ago?" Utau said, holding diasuke and trying to wake up kuukai who was sleeping.

"Yeah... And I had Diasuke about eight months after we graduated." I said, blushing.

"Yeah, didn't he come early?" Rima said, sipping at some tea.

"No, not exactly."I said, scratching the back of my head.

"We lied." Ikuto said, bluntly.

"What?" All of them said, looking back and forth at me and Ikuto.

"I was in my first moth of pregnancy at graduation or so we think." I said, knowing I was blushing a deeper shade of red.

"WHAT!" They all said, waking up kuukai.

"WAH! What's up." Kuukai said, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Kuukai." I said, smiling at him.

"Oh, Yo Hinamori!" Kuukai said, stretching his arms out.

"Hey kuukai. Yes, we lied." I said, frowning a little.

"What, who lied?" Kuukai asked, but utau explained everything to him.

"Oh, I knew that." He said, having a smile on his face.

Everyone just looked at him and me, even Ikuto did.

"Hey, He was the first one I told, well he was the one who took me to the free clinic, cause he was there when I started barfing..." I said, acting shy.

"I didn't know that..." Ikuto said, smirking at me.

"Oh, well me and Ikuto have something to tell you, right Ikuto." I said, changing the subject.

"Oh, our telling them already..." Ikuto said, still smirking at me.

"What is it?!" Kuukai and Yaya said, in unison.

"Hehe, well I am pregnant again!"

* * *

**Watching:** Big Time rush on nick...

**Eating**: Nothing.

**A/N: **Well this chapter is short i am sorry but I wanted to have a chapter out tonight and it would have been longer but I have to do my home schooling homework sorry! Later for now!! And I might start the next chapter tonight or upload a oneshot soon!! I love you guys! Later!!

--Yuki :D


	4. Chapter 3: You said what!

**So we meet again**

**Chapter 3: You said what?!**

**A/N: **In my best dress fearless!~ Hiya!! I started writing this chapter right away!! Well, I left you on a cliffhanger on purpose last chapter! So no one knows what I have in store for this chapter!! enjoy!!

* * *

_Last chapter: _

_"What is it?!" Kuukai and Yaya said, in unison._

_"Hehe, well I am pregnant again!"_

_

* * *

_

**Amu's POV**

Once I said that my friends just looked at me wide-eyed just like Ikuto did when he found out I was pregnant again...

**Flashback**

'I am pregnant again, how do I tell Ikuto...' I thought, sitting down on the bathroom floor.

Diasuke and Akira were with a babysitter and Ikuto was at a meeting and I had a meeting earlier this morning but I felt sick so I got out of it...

"Amu..." Ikuto said, coming into the bathroom.

"Ikuto, you're home! Didn't you have a meeting." I said, hiding the pregnancy test behind my back.

"Yeah, I did but it ended like an hour ago. Why are you in the bathroom? And what are you hiding?" He asked, coming down to my level.

'Damn! Wait what time is it...' I thought, panicking in my mind.

"Um, well I am in the bathroom because I d-don't feel good. And I am not h-hiding a-anything!" I said, stuttering.

'Damn my stuttering!!' I thought, mad at myself.

"Amu, please just show me." Ikuto said, putting a hand on my cheek.

"B-But..." I said, feeling Ikuto lean over me.

"Amu it can't be that bad please just show me." He said, pulling me into a hug.

"O-Okay." I said, getting the pregnancy test behind my back and showing it to Ikuto.

Ikuto just looked at the test in shock.

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting this but I am happy!" Ikuto said, with shock still on his face he pulled me into a hug.

**End Flashback**

"What?!" They asked, in unison.

"It's like what I said, I am pregnant again." I said, touching my stomach.

"I wasn't expecting this, well congratulations you guys." Rima said, smiling at us.

"Yeah, so how many months are you?" Kuukai asked, getting into the conversation.

"Hm, Kuukai why are you concerned all of the sudden?" Yaya asked, also getting into the conversation.

"Cause she is my younger sister!" Kuukai said, making a peace sign with his fingers.

"Yeah! I mean can't you guys tell?" I said, standing up.

Everyone except Kuukai were just looking at us weirdly.

"Right, Kuukai-nii-chan?" I said, with a big smile on my face.

"Yeah!" Kuukai said, getting up to hug me.

"Weirdos..." Ikuto & Utau said, in unison.

Kuukai and I stopped hugging and glared at Ikuto and Utau.

I scratched my head and laughed.

"Well back to the question, I am about 27 weeks." I said, sitting back down.

Yaya and Kuukai were just looking at me confused.

"Six months almost seven months." I said, looking at my stomach.

"Really! Amu-chi you don't look seven months!" Yaya said, saying what everyone wanted to say.

"I think I do..." I said, picking up Daisuke.

Then, I suddenly felt sick.

* * *

**Watching: **Family guy.

**time: **12:00 am midnight

**A/N: **yo! how ya doing I left you on a cliffhanger D:. This would have been out sooner and probably be longer but my laptop's key board is being complex/a prick!!! I don't when the next chapter will be out probably when my key board is working again. My dad is working on it. I am so sorry! On top of that I am very stressed out and I feel like I am going to cry any second and I don't know why!! Good night/good morning/good afternoon (Where ever you live...) later.

-- Teighlor/Yuki/Usuilove21


	5. Chapter 4: Um, Guys

**So we meet again**

**Chapter 4: Um, guys.**

**A/N: **_Malchik gay Malchik gay I can be all you need!_(Don't own) Hello!!! How are you!! I fixed my computer with my awesome-ness!!! lol!! Oh, the song I just used is Malchik gay by tatu!! Awesome song!! Oh, and I am writing a -man Fanfiction!! Yay!! loveless is the best!! I am trying to get my older sister into kuroshitsuji, one of the most awesome mangas ever!! now read on!!! but this chapter won't be as good as the others I can't think well sorry!!!!!

* * *

Recap:

_"I think I do..." I said, picking up Daisuke._

_Then, I suddenly felt sick._

_

* * *

_

**Amu's POV**

"I'll be back Rima come with me!" I saiid, putting Daisuke down and grabbing rima.

"Eh, Why not Ikuto?" She said, standing up.

"Ah, I wouldn't go into a womens restroom." Ikuto said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

'Sometimes that smirk still annoys me...' I thought, running out of the royal garden.

...

"BLAH!! Gross!" I said, flushing the toilet I barfed into.

"Sorry rima." I said, looking at rima who was holding my hair back.

"It's okay." She said, helping me stand up.

"Lets go back now." Rima said, when I was washing my hands.

"Yeah." I said, drying my hands.

"So, how are you and Nagi?"

"Were good, I can see that you and Ikuto are doing good also." She said, with a smirk growing on her face.

I felt myself go slightly pink.

"Yeah, I think that is clear to everyone... But he is still a pervert..." I said, turning my head down towards the ground.

"Eh, really! It didn't change even when you had children?" She asked, but at the time we were at the royal garden.

"Nope at all." I said, at that time we were in hearing distance of everyone.

"Hm, 'Nope not all.' What is that all about Amu-_Koi_?" Ikuto asked, when we were at the table.

"We were just talking about how you were still perverted as ever!" I said, pointing at him.

Then I saw a smirk on his face.

"W-Why are you smirking?!" I asked, backing up slightly.

"So you were talking about me." Ikuto said, standing up.

"N-NO!! What made you think that you hentai neko!!" I said, backing up more.

Then he started laughing.

"Why are laughing???"

"You didn't even notice what you said, baka."

**Thirty minutes later.**

"Um, Amu-chi, Ikuto-kun Dai-chi and Aki-chi fell asleep!" Yaya said, watching Ikuto tease me.

"Oh, and It is getting late we have a meeting tomorrow don't we?" I asked, going to Akira.

"Yeah, we do." Ikuto said, being smug.

"Amu-chan, Ikuto-nii-san you guys go we can always meet next week." Tadase said, smiling at us.

"Okay, by everyone! I will talk to you tomorrow Rima, Utau." I said, Hugging them.

**One week later.**

"Guys!" I said, jogging into the royal garden.

"Huh? Amu What's up?" Utau asked, when I came to the table they were sitting at.

Ikuto came in walking in after me.

"Ah, Where are Dai-chi- and Aki-chi?" Yaya asked, noticing that Daisuke and Akira weren't with us.

"We just came here from the doctors!" I said, sitting down.

"So thats why you are late." Rima said,while I took a pause.

"Continue Amu-chan." Nagi said, after Rima said what she said.

Right then Ikuto came to the table with a shocked look on his face.

"We didn't want to know what the sex was but we figured out something else!" I said, taking a pause.

"We are having twins!!!"

* * *

**Watching: **Fringe (Best show ever!!)

**Eating: **Cap'n Crunch!!!

**A/N: **Look ma! I left you on a cliff hanger! lol!! Well, I am hyper!! The next chapter will be out soon!! And U know I don't own anything!!! Later!!

--Usuilove21


	6. Chapter 5: Why does it seem

**So we meet again**

**Chapter 5: Why does it seem like I am losing her?**

**A/N: **Hello!! I am so happy!! hm i am guessing most of you can tell I am a happy person!! ...Or am I BUM BUM BUM!! (I have an awesome dark side...) oh and to the people who are reading this you made me cry in joy!! (Hi Iku-chan! If u are reading this!!!) ... I don't like lady gaga... OH! And I have time this weekend to update!! Stupid 7th grade history...** in the second A/N In the bottom so after you read the chapter make sure to read it!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! Just the plot!!! Hehe!! **

thank you for adding my story to your favorites list:

_**Hoshi Kusumi, xxToxicMemoryxx **(Yuki!),**Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe****, ****KraZyTomBoy, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, XxCh3rrieBlossom101xX, rimahikoandamutofan, Fluffy-Keeki, cocoapowder, Rimahiko PWNS **(Yes it does)**, SparklingDiamondz, One-wiTHOut-sOul, and Lovegirl14 **I love you all!!! _

**Cg2_nenetwin- **Yes once again they have!! I am updating right now!!! Huh you're other comment confused me... He may be happy to have utau but not easter they made him go through pain!!! and what about condoms...

**Goose-chan- **ah why thank you! I am glad you find this cute!!

**black neko hime - **well i am glad you think you like it!!! and Yay!

**Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe - **hehe thanks!! and... it would be funnier if tadase got jealous!! But that will be explained why he isn't soon! (**A/n: Important this is a slight spoiler! end of chapter i will explain!!)**

**Hoshi Kusumi**** - **Of course Hoshi!!! ! I mean I hate it when people have to wait so I am trying to get a chapter out as fast as I can!!!

**Emi-Chan - **Okay I love you!! Same here!! Fringe and Amuto are the best!!!!

**Rimahiko PWNS** - yes, they must have lol!!

**Coonbuddy1 - **thank you!! I am ( BTW I like your fanfictions!!)

Okay now sorry for the delay read on!!

* * *

Recap: _"We are having twins!!!"_

_

* * *

_

**Amu's POV**

When I said that they just looked at me not surprised.

"Eh, your not surprised?" I said, being the surprised one.

"Amu, well we already lost the aspect of surprise when it comes to you and Ikuto currently..." Rima said, smiling at me.

"Not true! Amu-chi I am surprised i'm just tired..." Yaya said, with her head on the table.

I just sighed at them.

"I would of wanted more of a reaction..." I mumbled, hopping they didn't hear.

"What, you wanted more of a reaction?" Utau said, smirking at me.

"EPP!!" I said, jumping in the seat I was sitting in.

"WHOA! AMU I DIDN'T THINK THAT YOU WOULD BE PREGNANT WITH TWINS! WOW!!" Utau said, making me a little mad.

"Utau, Nothing is wrong with wanting to surprise someone." I said, slightly glaring at Utau.

Utau's eyebrows were raised when she saw me get mad like this.

"Did I forget to mention that amu is a little moody today." Ikuto said.

**One month and two weeks later **(sorry for the time skip!! This is where it get's good!!)

**Rima's POV**

"Hi guys!!" I heard Amu say, coming into the royal garden.

"Hey amu." I said, flashing my pregnant friend a smile.

Yes, my best friend Amu was pregnant, AGAIN!

But she was in her second week of her ninth month of pregnancy and she was having twins. (We don't know if they are boys or girls...)

"Hey amu, Ikuto." I said, with a bit of poison when I said Ikuto's name.

Truthfully I didn't really hate Tsukiyomi Ikuto it was just that Amu is my best friend and she seemed so weak cause he got her knocked up for the third time!

"Rima, what's up with you?" Amu asked, coming over to me.

"Nothing amu it's just you seem so weak lately." I said, putting my hands on amu's hands.

They felt warm.

But cold at the same time.

It was just like this the last time she was pregnant with akira, but it was different amu was a little better last time...

She seemed so happy right now but I could tell she was stressed out.

I felt like I was losing my best friend in a way.

I feel so sad.

Amu was my first friend.

The first person to treat me as an equal, not like all the other people treated me when I first came to Seiyo Academy.

I hope I don't lose her.

**Amu's POV**

Rima was acting strange I knew that.

"Rima! I am fine!! No need to worry!" I said, putting one of my free hands on top of her's.

"If you say so..." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"Hm, ah Rima you never change." I said, making the hug easier by standing up.

"Heh, Group hug anyone!" Yaya said, Standing up.

She was cheerful as always.

I didn't feel to good today but I still wanted to see my friends.

"Hehe sure." I said, letting Yaya and Utau join the hug but the guys were having there own conversation.

"Hey, let me go I feel like sitting down now sorry!" I said, smiling at them, trying to get out of the hug.

"Yeah." Utau said, blushing slightly.

When I sat down I said, "Utau why are you blushing?"

This got the guys attention.

"EH? Utau blushing? Really, she hardly ever blushes..." Kuukai said, poking the blush on her face.

"Hey, I am not blushing!" Utau said, Turning her head.

"Hehe okay whatever you say!" I said, suddenly feeling my skirt get wet.

'It can't be can it?!' I thought, trying to calm myself down.

"Um, Guys sorry to bother you but... I think my water just broke."

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe this is the worst cliffhanger I have left you on yet! Sorry! But it is all a part of my plan! Important news about this fanfiction: **The next chapter is the chapter before the last chapter!! **But don't worry! Do you Guys want to know what? This will have a prequel! But it will be long so it will be like this is a sequel! I will give more info later! love ya! *chu* oh and If you have any good amuto fanfiction that you like send me them in P.M please!! Later again!!

--Usuilove21


	7. Chapter 6: HELP!

**So we meet again**

**Chapter 6: HELP!**

**A/N: **_X's on the back of your hands wash them in the bathroom to drink like the band!! _Yo! Hi everyone! :D Oh, this is the chapter before the last and some more info at the end of the chapter!! I hope you guys will like what i am going to tell you later!! Oh do you guys want a good manga to read!! Read **Kaichou wa maid sama! **It is the best manga ever!! **Read it**!!! (Can read on mangafox one of the most popular mangas there!!) oh bleach has been sorta epic but it was way epic before... WHOA!! Just this month my fanfiction has gotten about 1,122views!! :O I am so happy!! *Cries* I love you guys!!

I want to thank _**Hoshi Kusumi, xxToxicMemoryxx **,**Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe****, ****KraZyTomBoy, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, XxCh3rrieBlossom101xX, rimahikoandamutofan, Fluffy-Keeki, cocoapowder, Rimahiko PWNS****, SparklingDiamondz, One-wiTHOut-sOul, and Lovegirl14 **__**and **__**AMUTOforever305 **You all added me to your favorites list!! (Wow isn't that weird I read most your guys stories!! lol!!) _

_

* * *

_

**Cg2_nenetwin- **:D Hehe!! well i just made it calm for the cliffhanger! She is going to get... feisty (lol) in this chapter!!

******tsukiyomi_Love- **HEY!! it is okay!! I told you to take your time remember!! it is!! thank you! Lol she did hehehe!! (Talk to you later!)

**melanie a shugo chara fan-** thanks! Hm, Your going to have to wait to find out that!

**Goose-chan- **Hm, maybe I am not sure right now but I am going to decide soon if rima was predicting something! Yes there is going to be more rimahiko (Read on to find out!)

**Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe - **Boop boop boop!! well her not liking Ikuto is part of my plan! trust!!

* * *

Okay here is the sixth chapter: HELP!

* * *

Recap: _"Um, Guys sorry to bother you but... I think my water just broke."_

_

* * *

_

**Amu's POV**

"EH?!" They all said, in unison.

"I said My water just freaking broke!!" I said, panicking.

"Amu calm down were gonna go to the hospital now okay." Ikuto said, trying to calm me down.

"Fine hurry!" I said, clenching his hand.

"Rima, Utau come with us please, sorry guys but there is only four spots in our car!" I said, speed walking.

'Crap! Why did it have to be right now!' I thought, going to our car.

It was a blue convertible.

I saw that everyone was following us.

I got into the backseat with Rima and Utau got into the front seat with Ikuto.

I saw that Kuukai, Nagi, Tadase, Kairi and Yaya were in another car following us.

"Amu take deep breath's." Utau said, holding one of my hands and rima had the other.

"Yeah got it!" I said, taking deep breaths.

"Ikuto, Amu doesn't look to good!" Rima said, looking me in the face.

"Crap! Chibi, Utau please calm amu down and I am gonna go faster." I heard Ikuto say.

"Amu, it's okay we are going to be there any second."

**Utau's POV**

"Amu, its okay. We are going to be there any second." I said, trying to comfort the girl who was one of my best friends.

"Ikuto when are we going to be at the hospital." Rima asked, putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Chibi we are going to be there in about a minute." Ikuto said, smirking.

"Huh? Ikuto why are you smirking?!" I asked, thinking that this wasn't the time to be smirking.

"Hm, cause Utau, I haven't seen you like that in a while. Oh, And we are already there." He said, nodding his head upwards.

The hospital was right there within our reach.

"Amu, come on we are at the hospital." Rima said, putting amu's hair behind her ears

Then I saw the others park behind us.

"Rima, how is amu?!" I heard nagihiko say, coming out of the other car.

"Well, I am not sure." She said, helping Amu out with me.

Amu, Rima and Nagihiko were best friends even before I was friends with amu.

"Utau!" I saw kuukai coming towards us with Tadase, Yaya, and Kairi following him.

"Kuukai." I said, looking at him.

"Why do you have tears in your eyes?" He asked, when he came closer to me.

"What?" I said, wiping my eyes.

I did have tears in my eyes, but why, was it cause I was worried about amu?

"Okay all of you move now." Ikuto said, moving all of us away from amu.

**Amu's POV**

"Okay, all of you move now." I heard Ikuto say.

The next thing I knew I was Ikuto's arms.

He was carrying me bridal style.

I felt myself blush.

'He always does this...'

"Even in pain amu-chi can blush..." I Heard Yaya say.

Then we all went into the hospital.

* * *

**Listening to: **For your entertainment by Adam Lambert ( Best singer ever!!)

**Eating: **Onion rings.

**A/N: **Hi I couldn't think of a way to end this chapter so I ended it like that, the next chapter is the last chapter! But it is not the end! Like I said, I am going to be writing a long prequel of the things that happened before this story! This Chapter focused on Utau and of course Amu! Ah, I want to read the new chapter of Gakuen Alice... OK, later for now! I am going to go write the last chapter!! Later *Chu* love ya!

--Usuilove21


	8. Chapter 7: I promise

**So we meet again**

**Chapter 7: I promise.**

**A/N: **Hello!! So this is the **not ** finale chapter! I don't want to make an epilogue so this will now be the chapter before the last I hope you understand! Well, it would of been out A couple hours ago if I wasn't reading skip beat, watching skip beat, and watching skip beat AMV'S well skip beat is just amazing!!! Read on and enjoy the finale chapter!!! Everyone watch this AMV: http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=L0vtjkYW2l0 (Replace the dots with . ) it is awesome!! And I have never witnessed a birth so I don't know much but I watch a lot of T.V and i picture what it will be like sorry if this is un-accurate!!

* * *

**Cg2_nenetwin- **well not really that feisty well from my opinion... and that did sound perverted lol!

**xXxStrawberryAngelxXx- **OMG! I know how you feel!! Hehe i update really fast when it comes to this!!

* * *

_And thank you **Hoshi Kusumi, xxToxicMemoryxx **,**Sparkly-Vampire-Wannabe****, ****KraZyTomBoy, xXxStrawberryAngelxXx, XxCh3rrieBlossom101xX, rimahikoandamutofan, Fluffy-Keeki, cocoapowder, Rimahiko PWNS****, SparklingDiamondz, One-wiTHOut-sOul, and Lovegirl14,**__**AMUTOforever305 and animelove123 **I love you all!!_

_

* * *

_

Recap: _Then we all went into the hospital._

_

* * *

_

**Rima's POV**

The Hospital was pretty crowed and there was already someone talking to the receptionist.

"Oh come on!" Utau and I murmured, in unison.

We finally got help from the receptionist.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She said, looking blinded by the guys we had with us.

"My wife is going into labor." Ikuto said, looking at the receptionist who got a sad look on her face.

"Okay, just a second." She said, calling a nurse.

Amu was now sitting in a wheelchair bing wheeled off into a room but Nagi, Utau and I were following her.

"I am sorry but she has to get prepped for everything you can go see her very soon, and are any of you related to them?" The receptionist asked, coming up to us.

"Yeah, I am the sister and sister-in-law of both of them." Utau said, taking the form out of her hands to sign them in.

She signed it _'Utau Tsukiyomi' _which she was known as now, well until she got married to kuukai, then she would Utau Tsukiyomi Sohma...

"Wait, you are Utau Tsukiyomi does that mean that they are Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Amu Tsukiyomi?" She asked going into fangirl mode (**A/N: **The funnest thing ever!!)

"Yes, they are." Utau said, looking at the blushing receptionist.

"Wow, we found a fangirl..." I murmured, to Nagi.

"Hehe, Rima-Koi stop teasing the poor fangirl" Nagi murmured back to me.

"When can we go?" I asked, speaking louder getting the receptionist's attention.

"Um, let's see." She said, going to the phone that was on the counter she worked at.

After a minute or so she hung up.

"You may go up now, they are in room 323." She said, bowing at us.

"Utau-chan, Rima-chan, Nagi-Kun, Kairi-san, Yaya-chan, Kuukai-Kun!" I heard a voice say.

It was Ami, She was running up to us.

Ami has changed a lot she was now 12 years old and had her own chara of her own**.**

Her Chara's name was Sammy and she had pink hair like amu and purple eyes like Utau, she wore pink gloves, and a light blue dress with purple leggings under the dress.

She was the side of Ami that wanted to become a singer like Utau and Amu.

Even thought I didn't have KusuKusu anymore I could still see chara's.

Only Amu, Yaya, and Kairi still had a Chara, and it was Dai, Pepe, and Musashi.

"Ami, where are your mom and dad and weren't you guys watching Daisuke and Akira?" I asked, watching Tsumugu Hinamori and Midori Hinamori walk in holding a sleeping akira and Daisuke.

"That answer your question?" Utau said, smirking at me.

Then we all went to amu's room.

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't remember much.

I was really dizzy, but I knew I was in the hospital.

I opened my eyes and I was in a bed and Ikuto was staring right at me.

I looked around the room it was a big room, I could tell it was a room the they used for birth's different from a recovery room.

"Ikuto, I am in the hospital right?" I asked, when I saw the nurse.

"Yes, you are Tsukiyomi-san." The nurse said, smiling at me.

She had black hair and she was very pretty. I was guessing she was in her mid-twenty's.

"Oh, thank you Nurse-san" I said, returning the smile.

"The name is Yuuki! And I am your nurse!" She said, getting a even bigger smile on her face as she walked out of the room into the hall.

"Amu-Koi, are you feeling alright?" Ikuto asked, making me blush.

"I-I am fine..." I said, lying slightly.

"Hm, sure you are-" He said, being cut off.

"Can we come in." I heard someone say.

It was Nagi.

"Hehe, Of course Nagi!" I said, laughing.

Rima, Nagi, Utau and kuukai came rushing in with ami behind them.

It surprised me to see that Ami was there cause she wasn't there when I was in the lobby.

Diasuke and Akira came in after them.

"Mama papa!" Daisuke said, grabbing Ikuto's leg.

"...Mama...Papa..." Akira said, talking in front of everyone else.

Everyone besides My parent's Nagi, Rima, Utau and kuukai were shocked to hear her speak.

"She can speak?" Tadase said, looking at the little girl who was looking at him.

"Yes, she can she is just to shy..." I said, smiling.

Then Akira attached Ikuto's other leg.

"Hehe, Ikuto give me Akira." I said, holding out my arms.

"Amu-san, Your doctor is ready to help you." Yuuki-san said, coming into the room.

The doctor came in after her, and she had long red hair in a pony-tail and she was wearing a doctor's uniform. It was Dr. Harada.

"Amu-Chan, how are you?" Dr. Harada came in saying.

"Dr. Harada, Hi. Um, well not good really." I said, suppressing my anger.

"Okay, well do you want to start now?" She asked, come to me.

The others were just watching.

"Yeah, we can." I said, sighing.

"Um, Amu-chan what about your friends?" Dr. Harada whispered to me.

"Oh! Um, Guys well um, you guys can stay with me or you can go but I will let you know that it will probably be very awkward if you stay..." I said, making them jump except Ikuto.

"Yeah, Amu we love you but we will be out in the hallway." Utau said, after looking at the others.

"Hehe, I am glad that you are!" I said, smiling at them.

"Okay, well Amu we wish you luck!" Kuukai said, coming up to me and hugging me.

"We will see you soon Amu-chan!" My mom said, kissing me on the forehead.

"WAH! MY LITTLE SPARROW!" My dad said, making all of us sweat drop.

"Love you Onee-chan!" Ami said, coming over to hug me.

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya said, crying.

"Well, amu-chan I also wish you luck." Kairi said, while comforting yaya.

"Amu-chan, I hope that you will be alright!" Tadase said, using his sparkle power, which didn't effect me anymore.

I did the same.

"Amu, we love you be safe." Utau said, giving me a hug and a kiss on a cheek, which I was used to with her.

"Amu..." Rima and Nagi said, hugging me at the same time.

"Rima, Nagi..." I said, in the same tone as them.

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Be safe!" They both said, kissing me on the side they were on.

"EH!" I said, surprised.

"W-WAH?" I said, blushing.

I saw that Ikuto was glaring at them, well Nagi in particular.

"I-I love you all I will be alright! I... promise." I said, taking a pause that only Ikuto, Rima, Nagi, Utau and Kuukai seemed to hear.

All of my friends left only leaving Ikuto, Dr. Harada, Yuuki-san, and myself in the hospital room.

"Let's start now, Shall we?"

* * *

**Watching: **Fulmetal Alchemist (brotherhood is better -_-)

**Drinking: **Coke'cola

**A/N: ***Sigh* Well like I said, in the first authors note in the beginning **THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER!! **I couldn't fit everything I wanted to in this chapter into just one chapter! So yeah i anted this to be out earlier but I started reading skip beat! Oops! Ah, skip beat is awesome!! Well, it is **1:44 am **so I guess that it is actually Sunday so I guess I will have the last chapter up later today! Yay! Later!

--Usuilove21


	9. Chapter 8: Darkness

**So we meet again**

**Chapter 8: Darkness.**

**A/N: **Hello! This is Yuki or usuilove21! This is the last chapter of 'So we meet again' Boo! lol Hehe!! Ah, this would of been out a sooner but I get distracted easily and kingdom hearts distracted me! And I had school and I went to my grandparent's house! so here is the FINALE chapter! I don't have much to say... NO FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY!!

* * *

**Cg2_nenetwin **Yeah dia is still there i will explain that later! I update fast so u don't need to worry!!

**xXxStrawberryAngelxXx**** - **Hm, well I think you will like how the twins will be like... and thank you!

**black neko hime- **Well, she is suppressing her anger because her water just broke and she doesn't want to lash out on her friends. you will find out if there are complications... I am happy i not over either! Isn't skip beat amazing! Ren is so cute!! so is sho!!

**_FoRbIdDiN_fRuIt_ - Ah! You do wow! We both love each other's fanfiction!! Hehe!! They are like bunnies! I was laughing to! (P.S: Aren't Sora show and Demyx time awesome!) **

* * *

Recap: _"Let's start now, Shall we?_

_

* * *

_

**Utau's POV**

It has been about an hour since amu went into labor and about three nurse's came went into the room.

"UGH! I can't take this suspense!" Kuukai said, pacing back and forth in the hospital.

"Sohma-kun, calm down. Amu-chan will be alright." Tadase said, putting a hand on Kuukai's shoulder.

"Yeah, Kuukai. Tadase is right, Amu will be alright-" I said, being cut off.

"AHHHHHHH!!" I heard from the other room, it was Amu screaming.

"EH!" Rima, Nagi and I all said, our eyes not leaving the door.

I glanced at Rima, she was doing the same.

"Rima." I said, getting up.

"Yeah, guys we are going to go inside to help." Rima said, also getting up.

Everyone just looked at us, and amu's mother got up.

"I am going to come with you two." She said, putting a hand on both of our shoulders.

"Okay." We both said, in unison.

We opened the door to Amu's hospital room only to see the group of nurse's in a group which a crying sound came from.

Ikuto was looking at them, then shifted his glance to us.

"Utau, Chibi, Midori-san." Ikuto said, nodding to the group of nurse's.

I walked up to the nurse's.

They were cleaning a small crying body.

I went up to the small child.

"Tsukiyomi-kun, do you want to hold your daughter now?" Yuuki-san said, going up to Ikuto who was looking at amu who was panting.

"Yeah, I would." He said, extending his free arm towards the baby.

'So they had a baby girl, but what about the other baby...' I thought, wanting to ask.

Midori-san, Rima, and I left the room.

"How is she?" Nagi asked, coming up to Rima, while Midori-san went to Tsumugu-san.

"She had a baby girl..." I said, getting Akira's attention.

Akira sighed.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was holding amu's hand and she was trying to have the second child.

I had to give back the baby girl amu just had to Yuuki-san.

"One more push!" Dr. Harada said, telling amu what to do.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Amu screamed in pain.

"WAHH!!!" The new baby cried.

The baby girl was crying too.

"Amu..." I said, patting her head.

"Ikuto..." She said, catching her breath.

"It's-" Dr. Harada said, getting cut off.

"It's a boy!"

"I was going to say that..."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

**Amu's POV**

The pain was horrifying.

I knew it had to be over, right?

The pain didn't seem to leave and I wasn't feeling to good on top of that, I felt like I was going to pass out any second.

I saw Ikuto and I saw the doctor and the nurse.

The nurse was holding two crying baby's in her arm's.

"Amu, do you want me to get everyone?" I said, cupping her cheek in my hand.

"Yes, please..." She said, smiling a weak smile at me.

'Why does amu seem so weak? It is not like the other pregnancy's...' I thought, going to the door.

**Rima's POV**

We heard another scream.

I was really worried right now, I could see that Nagi was also worried we were her best friends after all.

Utau was looking down at her hands.

I put my hand over her hands.

"Rima..." She whispered, looking up at me.

I gave her a small smile.

"Hey, everyone." I heard from the door.

"Ikuto!" Utau said, quite loudly.

"Hey, amu just gave birth to the second child do you want to come in." Ikuto said, popping out his head.

"Yes!" Nagi, Utau and I said, jumping up in unison.

"Ikuto-kun what is the sex of the other baby?" Midori-san asked, getting up.

"You'll see." He said, not telling us.

Nagi, Utau, Kuukai and myself rushed into the room.

There amu was holding two children.

One in a pink blanket and the other in a blue blanket.

**Amu's POV**

I was holding my twin son and daughter in my arms.

Iwas happy but I was still in pain.

I saw that everyone walked in.

I smiled at them now showing the pain I was in.

"Amu-chan..." Nagi said, while he, rima, Utau and Ikuto were coming towards me.

"What are there names?" Utau asked, going on one side of me.

"Hm, don't know." I said, making everyone sweatdrop.

"Hm, how about...Sora for the boy." Nagi said, sugesting a name for us. (**A/N: **And this is what happen's when you are a kingdom hearts fan, sorta...)

"I like it, and what about Hikari for the girl." I said, looking down at the children in my arms.

"I like it to." Ikuto said, towering over me.

Suddenly, my head started to hurt.

I flinched and everyone saw it.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Ikuto asked, still towering over me.

"It...Hurts!" I managed to say.

**Normal POV**

"Amu, what hurts?" Dr. Harada asked, going up to amu's bed.

"Everything!" She said, clutching her head.

"Amu, relax please!" Dr. Harada said, trying to clam her down.

"Dr. Harada, What's going on?" Ikuto asked, looking at Dr. Harada.

"I don't know..." She said, putting her hand on amu's head.

"She's burning up, that is what I can tell." Yuuki-san said, also putting her hand on amu's head.

Rima and Utau looked at each other then at Ikuto.

They took Hikari and Sora from Amu.

"It won't work..." Amu said, her hands falling to her side's.

Amu collapsed on her bed.

**Amu's POV**

I can only feel pain, I can only see darkness.

I only felt pain nothing else.

Seeing nothing...

Nothing but darkness...

Was I falling into the darkness? (**A/N: **Sorry this is like what sora said in kingdom hearts "I'm falling... Falling into the darkness" I just felt like putting it in here...)

Where was everyone?

'Ikuto. Ikuto, where are you?'

I wanted to talk but I couldn't say anything.

'Help! Someone! Please I don't want to be alone in the darkness like this.'

'Ikuto...'

I thought, as I fell deeper into the darkness.

* * *

**Watching: **Aqua Teen Hunger force.

**A/N: **H, it took me two day's to write this. It would of been out on Sunday, if I didn't have writer's block that day... OMG!! Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is coming out in English on February 13th!! yay! I am so happy!! ** Okay as you all can see, I left it on a cliffhanger, but I did that on purpose! I am going to write a Sequel! And a Prequel!! The sequel is going to be out first thought! I am probably naming it: 'Are we meeting again?' But if I get any better name's I am going to have to decide! Well, it might be out on Tuesday (which is today BTW!) or Wednesday! **

I am going to post an **authors note when the sequel is out!! **

I love you all! Please favorite, review and keep your eyes open for the sequel.

--Usuilove21 :)


	10. SEQUEL ALERT!

**Author's note for 'So we meet again'**

**Hello! As you may know this story is over! But the sequel is up, it has been up since the 11th and I don't know if you guys have read it!! thank you! I just wanted to inform you and I am writing the prequel to!! Please read them I would be so happy if you did!! **


End file.
